Onyx and Jade
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: We both are stubborn asses who want to get our way. We love to be right & hate to be wrong. But no matter what happens, we always find our way back to each other!. Modern day Story/ Ratings may go up.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_She couldn't care less if she was all soaked up in the rain. She have to let it all out now. Her wet clothes clinged to her like a second skin and she shivered when the cold air tickled her body. But that all didn't matter as she yelled at the man in front._

 _"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME? WHY DID YOU LET ME GO? WHY?_ _"_

 _He gave her a look of disbeli_ _ef as he wiped off the water near his eyes. His vision was being blurred due to the heavy pouring but he could still make out her emerald eyes burning with something between anger and desire. His own lips drew in a thin line as he remembered. He should be the one getting angry and not the other way around. Yet the annoying girl didn't stop there._

 _"I CAN_ _'T BELIEVE I LOVED SOMEONE LIKE YOU. YOU ARE STILL AN ARROGANT BASTARD! WHO NEVER CARED ABOUT MY FEELINGS. WELL, I Am Glad it's Over Now."_

 _She can clearly see his beautiful onyx eyes burning with fire and the way his fist clenched almost painfully, as if he was trying to control his anger. His lips were quivering; and she was pretty sure it wasn't due to the pouring rain. NO! It was due to her words. He just coul_ _dn't tolerate her regretting loving him or accusing him of taking advantage of her._

 _NEVER..._

 _He took few steps towards her as she noticed their faces were only inches apart now._

 _He breathed heavily as his eyes glared daggers into her. It was enough to make ordinary people faint with fear. Too bad, she wasn't ordinary enough to be scared with the likes of him. His warm breath fanned her face as he spoke huskily. His voice laced with ice and full of pass_ _ion._

 _"It's Not Over. It Never Will Be."_

 _With that, he slammed his lips on hers._

 _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

 **Author's Note: This is an AU story wh** **ich** **deals with every aspect of a person's life. Love, Friendship, Jealousy, Heartbreak, Happiness, Sorrow, Anger and many others. I am not going into the details of each character. You just have to read and find out.**

 **Also the story will keep shifting between flashbacks and the present time. So don't get confused...**

 **Cover pic does** **n't belong to me** **.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto or any of it's fictional characters. But, I do own the rights to write a story based on them. This fic is only for entertainment purpose.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes as she glanced at her best friend slurping over his ramen noodles like he haven't eaten for days.

 _God bless the woman who have to marry him._

"Hey Sakura! Say, what you are doing this weekend?"

Naruto said in between gobbling over his ramen soup as Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I have a medical conference to attend on Saturday. Although on Sunday my shift ends at 3 pm."

She informed him as he grinned brightly and hugged her.

"Does that mean you will be coming to the high school reunion party?"

 _Crap...She forgot about that._

It has been five years since they all graduated high school. She was 23 now. And just this year in summer she completed her college and recieved her medic license. Sakura was top student of her class and enrolled in Tokyo University of medical sciences with a scholarship. She was also working at the Central hospital, one of the biggest of the Japan and her parents couldn't be more proud of her.

"Sak! Did you hear what I said?"

Naruto who was now done with his ramen asked her as she nodded slowly.

High school have never been a pretty place for her. Unlike other teenagers, who dated, boozed, and partied all weekend Sakura was busy studying hard. She aspired to be a great doctor one day so she didn't have time for anything else.

"Naruto, if your memory serves you right, I didn't have fun like you & other guys back then. I was the class nerd and the only person who were my friends were you & Ino, whom I see practically every other day. So I don't need to go to this crappy party."

She declared haughtily as Naruto pouted at her and held her hands gently.

"I know Sakura. And that's the reason why I am asking you to come with me. So,You can brag your achievements to those lowlifes who made fun of you."

Sakura smiled slowly as she listened to her bestie. His proposal sounded good enough. Naruto was always able to find something good out of everything. That's why she loved him. He brought the positivity in her life. He was like a brother she never had.

"Okay fine! I will come."

Naruto grinned widely as he engulfed her in his arms tightly.

"You are the best. Sak!"

"""""""""''""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Are you Fucking Serious? Holy Crap Forehead! I can't believe you are coming."

Ino exclaimed with shock and happiness when she learned that her best friend; who hated high school more than anything decided to come to the reunion.

Sakura sighed as she settled down besides her blonde friend. It was Friday evening and the girls were having coffee at the local cafe.

"But I thought you.."

"Yes Ino. I know, I told you I won't be coming. But I changed my mind."

Sakura told her for the umpteenth time that day, as she sipped on her Latte. Sometimes Ino could be a giant pain in the ass...

Ino gave her a suspicious look as she leaned forward towards her chair.

"And what caused the sudden change of plans? Don't tell me it's because Sasuke Uchiha is coming back from USA and will be at the party that..."

"OF COURSE NOT! "

She interrupted and glared at her bestie as Ino shrugged sheepishly. She knew the history between two so decided to not push it lest Sakura have her head on the platter...

No! No! Before you think anything... Sasuke and Sakura were not a couple. Infact...Quite opposite. It all started in the eighth standard with the high school opening ceremony.

 **Flashback to 10 years**

 _ **The hall was tightly packed with the thousands of teenagers as everyone sat or chatted along. Everyone was quite excited to start a new journey .**_

 _ **"Umm..Excuse me! This is my seat."**_

 _ **The group turned to see a petite girl dressed in uniform with her hairs tied neatly in two ponytail. She had circular glasses on which gave her quite a geeky look.**_

 _ **They laughed as they observed her and it was officially the begining of Sakura's terrible journey through high school.**_

 _ **"Well! Well! Look we have a Miss nerdy here."**_

 _ **One of the spiky haired guys laughed and said as the others joined in.**_

 _ **"Kiba, leave the poor girl alone . She is gonna cry if you say something."**_

 _ **Another of his male friend spoke in a girlish voice making all of them laugh.**_

 _ **It was true. Sakura was trembling now and tears were beginning to form in her emerald eyes. Maybe joining the co-ed school was a bad idea afterall. Atleast at all girls school, she was only bullied by the same sex. But here...**_

 _ **"What is going on here?"**_

 _ **They all looked behind and saw a blonde haired girl standing with her hands firmly on her hips. She was giving all the boys a nasty look as she walked towards them.**_

 _ **"Leave her alone idiots! Or I will report you to the principal for this. Understood?"**_

 _ **Her voice was strong and firm, which somehow made them gulp and leave them.**_

 _ **Sakura wiped her eyes as the gang left and turned towards her savior.**_

 _ **"Thanks for helping me."**_

 _ **Ino smiled as she held out her hands.**_

 _ **"I am Ino Yamanaka. I am the president of the students here. Nice to meet you."**_

 _ **'So...That was the reason they were scared of her.'**_

 _ **Sakura mused as she nodded meekly and shook her hands.**_

 _ **"Sakura Haruno. Glad to meet you too."**_

 _ **"Well, Sakura...You must be new here..I presume. "**_

 _ **Sakura nodded as the two girls sat down; waiting for the ceremony to start.**_

 _ **"Yes. I am from all girls school."**_

 _ **Ino omphed as she realised why the poor girl was so uncomfortable with the boys.**_

 _ **"I know it must be quite difficult for you to adjust to our school then. But don't worry, I will be here, helping you okay."**_

 _ **Sakura smiled genuinely at the girl..No..Her first Friend in the school...Maybe things will turn out just fine.**_

 _ **They were interrupted by the loud booming voice of a person; as they realised the ceremony have started.**_

 _ **"Good morning everyone. A warm welcome to the students and the teachers gathered here..A new year at Konoha High is about to commence and I would like to take the opportunity to congratulate you all. We will be begining the ceremony with the opening speech by our most promising student. Not only is he the top ranked in this school but the whole city. Sasuke Uchiha!"**_

 _ **Whole auditorium was filled with the applause and hooting as Sakura could only sit and watch with confusion. She glanced aside and was shocked to find the confident and smart Ino; drooling and staring in daze towards the stage.**_

 _ **She turned her head and was blessed with the sight of the most good looking boy she have ever seen in her entire life.**_

 _ **He has pale skin with gorgeous black eyes which were so deep and intense as if she could be lost forever in them. He have a sharp nose and the most beautiful lips ever. He could probably give even the most prettiest girls a run for the money.**_

 _ **"He is a hottie...Isn't he?"**_

 _ **Ino asked her as she observed the expression on Sakura's face as she blushed.**_

 _ **"Well...I think..So"**_

 _ **"Good morning students, teachers and our most honoured principal. I am greatly overwhelmed to be provided this opportunity and welcome you all on the first day of high school. Education can be likened to a great big canvas and this year we would like our students to throw as much paint as we can on the canvas of our education. I appeal to the students, the parents and the teachers to value and uphold ..."**_

 _ **Rest of his words were lost to her ears as Sakura was awestruck by the finest male she ever encountered.**_

 _ **"""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""**_

 **PRESENT TIME**

Sakura massaged her head as she tried to forget her first day. She snorted as she remembered how stupid she was to get a crush on a jerk like him...Yes jerk..She realised it soon enough when she got to know the real him in classes.

It's a fact that all hot guys are either gay or jerks...He was the latter...It would have been much better if he was gay though..

She glanced at her table clock which read 1:43 am. Tomorrow was the big day and she have to go over at Ino's early in morning. The blonde have personally taken the charge of getting Sakura ready for the party. She was determined to make her gorgeous than ever. Well, it wasn't that Sakura was ugly to begin with. In the passing years, she grew out of her large forehead and developed the curves in the right place. Her pink locks were trimmed fairly and reached her shoulder. She also didn't need glasses now and have thankfully gotten rid of the acne and pimple which were present in her teenage days...

She shook her head as she decided to take her beauty sleep or else she would get dark circles.

Ino have warned her fairly.

With that thought, Sakura drifted off in slumber.

"""""""""""""""'''''''

 **Hope it was okay**

 **Please read and review**

 **And can some** **one please suggest me a beta reader. I am in need of one. If you know just Pm me.**

 **Till then...**

 ***Sora***


	2. Chapter 2

**My heartiest thanks to Droplets of Blue Rain, Dieinhappiness, WantedWild, jsjoshiya. Asmaraya and guest.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto or any of it's fictional characters. But, I do own the rights to write a story based on them. This fic is only for entertainment purpose.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke Uchiha breathed in the fresh air as he stepped outside the terminal B of the Tokyo International Airport. A small smile crept over his face as he took in his surroundings. No matter, where he went or lived; home will always remain the same.

He remembered the last time he was in Japan was six months ago. Well, being the vice president of the company and looking over the stock exchanges and market was quite handful. After completing high school at the prestigious Konoho High School, Fugaku: Sasuke's father sent him to New York for further studies. Since Sasuke was undoubtedly intelligent, he was enrolled in the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in the Computer Science department. After graduating from the University, he invested in the startup dealing with weaponry and advanced gadgets. Fugaku decided to help out his son and gave him quite a profitable share in his own company. Sasuke was made the head of the science department in the Uchiha Enterprises and he decided to establish his business in New York itself.

For the last one year, he thrived hard overseas and the company did really well. However, seeing the growth spurt of Japan in technology, Sasuke decided to shift his business back to his homeland. His family was really surprised but happy with the news. So, it was after all the chaos and the events that followed, Sasuke was finally back in Tokyo.

"Hey, Little brother!"

Sasuke looked up and was not at all taken aback on finding his elder brother Itachi smirking at him at entry gate of the Airport.

It was no surprise for him that Itachi will come to pick him up once again. It was a strange habit his brother had incultivated over the years. You would think with hundreds of butlers and maids, they would send one of them to pick him up. But no…

"Hn! Mom sent you again?"

He questioned his elder brother who merely waved him off and signalled to follow him towards the red sleek convertible.

"Psshh! I was bored and didn't have any work to do. so I thought, why not come here instead and pick up my sweet little bro."

Sasuke snorted as he said

"By that, you actually mean pestering your little brother and annoying the hell out of his life."

Itachi grinned as he whistled and sped through the highway.

"Well, you know me. Always looking out for you"

Sasuke crossed his arms and choose not to retort Itachi's sarcastic comment. Although Itachi made fun of and teased him 24*7, but Sasuke missed his antics back in U.S. With the way they behaved, you would have thought Sasuke was elder, but on the contrary, Itachi beat him to it with five years.

"Here, we are."

Itachi announced which brought Sasuke back to the reality and he wondered just how long did he daze off?

Sasuke stepped out and a slow smile spread across his face as he glanced at his mansion. The place he was bought up. Now, he won't be going anywhere.

"Aww…Now now Sasuke! I know you are getting emotional but be a man. Don't cry my boy."

Sasuke glared at his brother for ruining the moment, who had a playful smile across his lips.

"Fuck You Itachi"

He hissed at his brother who simply remained unfazed and cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Young Man! What have I told you about swearing in your home, even more cursing your elder brother. You should be ashamed."

Sasuke haven't realised that they have reached the lawn area of their home in the meantime and his lovely mother Mikoto have heard him. Mikoto was very particular about how she raised her children and didn't like to hear profanities at all in her house. Sasuke could make out the hardened features of his mother as she was staring at him with disapproval. However on a closer look one could also see that she was trying hard to control her tears which were ready to break out of the barrier and flow freely from her eyes.

"Mom."

Sasuke said with genuine happiness as the dam finally broke apart and she cried slowly.

Sasuke was not known to show his affectionate side, unlike his brother. But his mother was the only exception. He darted towards the Uchiha heiress and engulfed her small body as her tears soaked in the silk material of his jacket.

"My baby! I missed you so much."

She managed to speak out between her hysterical cries as Sasuke patted her back comfortingly. He hated seeing his lovely mother cry.

"I missed you too mom."

He whispered slow enough for only her to hear as she smiled and lovingly kissed her son on his cheek.

 _FLASH…_

Sasuke looked away from his mother and stared with horror as his brother took few snaps of them, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I am thinking of handing over this photographs to the Cosmopolitian. Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of Japan is a momma's boy."

Itachi dramatically announced as Mikoto chuckled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

With that Sasuke chased his brother across the garden as Itachi ran inside the house.

A wave of nostalgia passed over Mikoto's face on seeing her two boys like this.

'He was finally back'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"No, I am not coming."

Sasuke said simply as he took a bite from his favourite tomato salad and flicked through the channels. It was already 11 pm and Sasuke have decided to retire to his bed as he was awfully tired from his long journey. But his loud-mouthed best friend begged to differ as he chose that moment to call him.

"Not you too Teme. I am tired of convincing every goddamned people now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shifted on his bed and got in a more comfortable position.

"I didn't know you pestered other people too, besides me, Naruto."

He could hear a growl from the other line as Naruto protested.

"For your information, it was Sakura. Don't get so full of yourself bastard. You are not my only best friend."

Sasuke could feel a strange kind of anger building inside him as he heard that name.

Of course! This idiot had a huge crush on Ms weenie. And it was not a big surprise that the two of them were still good friends. They were quite close back in school days.

"You are still in touch with her."

He half questioned, half stated as he laid back on his cushion. He was beginning to get a migraine just by hearing that damned girl's name.

"Excuse me, if all of us are not first class conceited human beings and like to keep in touch with our friends. And also, we don't run away to Foreign land without notifying our Best Friend."

Sasuke sighed as he realised that dobe would probably never forgive him for leaving the country without informing him.

"I am tired loser. Could you not yell in my ears now and let me rest huh?"

Sasuke howled as he massaged his now throbbing head.

'Yup! He needed painkiller now.'

"Whatever, but you are coming tomorrow, whether you like it or not. I have already backed up Itachi to help me out here."

With a click and a grin Naruto, disconnected the phone and Sasuke wondered just what was Itachi planning to do now.

His phone took that moment to blink as he opened his whatsapp and his mouth hung wide open.

 _Either go to the party or I am ringing in at cosmos first thing in the morning to give this momma's boy a space in the magazine._

Sasuke glowered at the screen as he had the sudden urge to smash his phone on the wall. Too bad, he bought his i-phone earlier this month. He threw the phone beside him and decided to succumb to sleep for today. He will kill Itachi tomorrow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **10 YEARS AGO**

 _ **Sakura chuckled as she heard Naruto complain about the food of the cafeteria and decided he will ask his mother to pack lunch for him from now on.**_

 _ **It has been a month since Sakura joined her new school and so far things were pretty normal. She have made fast friends with Ino and since she was the student body president, no one dared to mess with her friend. Besides her, Naruto Uzumaki was another of her friend. It was really bizzare how they became friends. She met him in the English class first time. He was sitted beside her then.**_

 _ **Naruto was the one who initiated the conversation as Sakura was obviously too shy to speak. He was really friendly and he even called her cute as she blushed. He was the only boy in the entire 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **class who found her pretty, so it was no wonder they were friends.**_

 _ **Sakura was just munching on her cheese sandwich with Naruto narrating another of his father's stoy, who was a cop by the way. It was at that moment, the familiar figure of Sasuke Uchiha appeared inside. Sakura blushed as he caught her eye for a flicker of second and looked towards her right.**_

" _ **Teme! Over here."**_

 _ **It was most likely the eighth wonder of world how such a cheerful person like Naruto was best friend of calm and collective Sasuke.**_

 _ **Well duh…opposites do attract.**_

 _ **Sasuke trotted towards the pair and settled down beside the hyperactive blonde boy.**_

" _ **I thought you hated the food here?"**_

 _ **Naruto asked as Sasuke sneered.**_

" _ **My maid forgot to put my lunch box in bag."**_

 _ **Sakura nervously fidgeted with her hands as she listened to the two. It was the first time she saw Sasuke this close. They were in different sections; him being in B and she D so she never got the chance to interact with him.**_

" _ **Oh, by the way; this is Sakura."**_

 _ **She almost jumped as she heard Naruto introduce her to him as Sasuke shot her a bored look.**_

 _ **She drew out her hands shakingly as Sasuke got up from the metallic chair.**_

" _ **I couldn't care less."**_

 _ **He casually said leaving behind an angry Naruto who was cursing and yelling at him. Sakura was too stunned to react as she withdrew her hand and stared at his retreating back.**_

 _ **She knew that he was self obsessed and didn't interact with a lot of people but never ever she imagined him to be this insensitive.**_

" _ **Don't pay attention to that bastard Saku. He is like that with everyone."**_

 _ **She abjectly agreed as she gulped down her water. Her appetite was already dead. Having a crush on someone was another thing. But being looked down by him was on another level. It was downright humiliating.**_

"''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke adjusted his tie and sprayed the Purple Kalvin cologne over his shirt as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He groaned with disbelief as today he might have done something productive; perhaps visiting the Uchiha headquarters and negotiating about his shares. But no, he have to go to this stupid teenage get together party. He was beginning to regret his decision of coming back now.

"Don't you look handsome Sasuke!"

He saw the dainty figure of his Mom from the mirror. He pinched his nose with a bit embarrassment as Mikoto came to stand beside him and adjusted his tie.

"Now Sasuke. I know you don't want to go but please be polite dear and try to keep your anger in check huh."

His mother warned him gently as Sasuke agreed half-heartedly. He couldn't promise that.

He was already devising ways to kill his brother and of course that Naruto.

"And while you are at it. Try to befriend some girl over there, You seriously need a girlfriend Uchiha."

Mikoto took some kerchief from his almira and neatly paced it in his pockets as she spoke. Sasuke stood dumbfounded as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I had my fair share of girlfriends before Mom. I don't need to hang around with my old fangirls for that. And you are an Uchiha too."

Mikoto rolled her eyes as she dusted off her hands and addressed him.

"You mean to say those one night stands of yours? Or that stupid one – two month relationship. No Sasuke, You are 23. You need to find the right girl Now!, if you want to get married in five years."

Sasuke sighed as he put on his Louis Moinet and grabbed his car keys from the shelf.

"You have Itachi for that. He is already married now. So, go bother him for grandchildren's."

Itachi got married to his childhood sweetheart Izumi six months back. Since their families were good friends, it was an easy affair and everything went down smoothly.

Mikoto chuckled as she followed her son out of his room and towards the spiralled stairs.

"What? You think I don't do that!"

Sasuke smirked as it was really soothing to hear someone irking him too.

"Okay, gotta go. See you Mom."

He kissed her cheek lovingly and bid adieu to Mikoto as she wondered just which girl will tame her son's heart.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **I hope you liked the Uchiha family moment. Next up, will be the grand reunion party and some more flashbacks, of course.**

 **PS read and review.**

 **~Sora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to asma raya, guest, , Cleokitty20, miiss xana, Droplets of Blue Rain, MSAC, Yamora Love nd Friendship, catyio03, sakunanda, silvfer03, skunji, . You guys are wonderful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's fictional characters. But, I do own the rights to write a story based on them. This fic is only for entertainment purpose.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura tucked the pink strand behind her ear as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She still couldn't believe her own eyes. To say that she looked amazing was an understatement. Sakura was dressed in a semi-formal white midi dress with bold wide straps of ivory lace. She donned pearl earrings which complimented her dress fairly. Her hair was done in a loose bun which gave her a sophisticated look. She had a light makeup on which complimented her skin tone well.

"I hate to say this, but you look more gorgeous than me forehead!"

Sakura chuckled as she heard Ino. Ino was dressed in a green cocktail dress with bare back and her hairswere done in a half ponytail.

"Well; the credit goes to you."

Sakura said as a matter of fact as she pulled on her white high heels and grabbed her purse.

"Well, duh Obviously. I know I am awesome!"

Ino declared with a sing song voice as the girls exited her flat and got into the lift.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Why am I here again?"

Sasuke wondered for probably the hundredth time as he sipped on his martini. The place was filled with bunch of idiots. He quickly glimpsed at Naruto who was too busy chattering with their old classmates. Shikamaru and Shino; he remembered. Although Naruto have tried to engage Sasuke as well in the conversation, but Sasuke had only briefly talked and excused himself from there. He heard a giggle and rolled his eyes. Those stupid girls won't ever leave him alone, No matter how old are they. He could clearly see the coy smile playing on the brunette's lips as she bit her lips suggestively while looking at him. Sasuke glared and she looked away.

"TEME!"

'Great!..A perfect icing to cake'

Sasuke thought sarcastically as he saw Naruto walking towards him with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Whatcha doing here alone?"

Naruto ordered his own beer and asked while Sasuke refused to answer. He knew very well that an arguement will soon break out between the duo so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine! Be an Ass! Coz, that's what you do the best."

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, as if trying to show his anger. But Sasuke was least bothered by him. He was well aware that Naruto despised the silence and will soon get bored and leave him alone.

"Holy mother of God..!"

Naruto exclaimed in utter amazement as Sasuke pondered just what got him all stirred up.

Apparantly it was that girl in torquise midi.

'Ahh!, He remembered her. What was her name again?'

"Hinata!"

Naruto whispered with a tinge of longing as Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the blonde idiot.

'Ofcourse! Hinata Hyuga. Naruto's ex girlfriend.'

He vaguely remembered them dating for two years before they finally broke up in the final year. Naruto was head over heals for that lavender eyed girl. He also recalled her family being the reason for breakup.

Seemingly, she belonged to a conservative family and a reputed clan who firmly believed in a marriage within the clan itself. Clearly; Naruto was an Uzumaki. Despite coming from a upper class family, he just wasn't a Hyuga so they despised their relationship.

"Snap out of it. Moron!"

Sasuke growled at him as Naruto sulked besides him. He still wasn't over her. Loser!

"I almost forgot that she would be here too."

Naruto said sheepishly scratching his head as Sasuke snorted.

"Still enjoying the party?"

"Ofcourse. I mean, her being here doesn't change anything. It's not like I still love her or anything."

Naruto tried to validate as he gulped his drink and shook his head.

"Indeed."

Sasuke said shortly before roaming his eyes elsewhere. He was already fatigued here and Naruto being depressed was just the final straw. But before he could drag his feet from there, his eyes rested on a familiar figure and his breath hitched in his throat for a split second.

He have imagined that she would grow up to be having two horns on her head; epitome of the devil itself; don't ask him how he came up with that notion. But on the contrary, she looked absolutely beathtaking.

Sakura Haruno…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Sasuke was on his way to the classroom as he heard a lot of voices near the display board. He already knew what the commotion was all about but remained aloof. The result of class eighth was declared today and all the students were currently gathered there to see their fate. However Sasuke was certainly sure that he would be ranked first again. It has been happening for last 10 years. There was no doubt about it. He pocketed his hands and walked calmly as no one dared to say anything to him. Their were few nervous glances and brief whispering but it didn't bother him because…**_

" _ **SASUKE!"**_

 _ **His eyes twitched in irritation as he heard his name. How could he expect peace when Naruto was here.**_

 _ **He saw hyperactive boy pushing through the others and making his way to him while he huffed.**_

 _ **Naruto was nervously laughing while his eyes held compassion. What the hell!**_

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **He shot out as Naruto whistled and patted his shoulder comfortingly.**_

" _ **It's ok Teme. It was bound to happen one day. Cheer up bro."**_

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Sasuke hated it when people acted all suspicious and stuff. Naruto seemed confused as he looked in between him and the board. However, the moment was short lived as he smirked so unlike him and pointed towards the board.**_

 _ **Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and glided past others who made way for him; obviously.**_

 _ **He received the biggest shock of his life when he saw his name on the second position.**_

' _ **WHAT? IT COULDN'T BE. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE, RIGHT….'**_

 _ **His mouth was wide open as his eyes darted up a column to see, just who was lucky enough to beat him.**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno.**_

 _ **It read. The almighty Sasuke Uchiha got beaten by a mere girl!**_

 _ **He couldn't believe his own eyes.**_

 _ **NO! HE WAS SASUKE! THE TOP RANKER FOR LAST 10 YEARS. BEST STUDENT OF WHOLE TOKYO.**_

 _ **He pulled at his hairs in frustration as he slowly backed away in disbelief. It was utterly humiliating for him. What will his father say? Itachi was always number one in his school. Even in college, he was unbeaten. He wanted to prove to his father that he was no less than Itachi. But today…today he was defeated. He couldn't face his father now.**_

" _ **Sakura! Congratulations!"**_

 _ **He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard HER name and turned around. She was that pink haired girl who was with Naruto that day in cafeteria. He remembered now. He gritted his teeth as he saw her smiling and hugging Naruto as well as Ino . Naruto, that traitor. He hated her smile. He hated everything about her at the moment. Anger seeped through his veins as he roughly pushed others and walked towards her.**_

 _ **''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

' _ **Today is the best day of my life.'**_

 _ **Sakura thought as she was crushed in the arms of both Naruto and Ino. Today was the first day of her 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **standard as well as the declaration of the previous term's result. There were total 200 students in all the four section and Sakura only prayed to get a position in top 20. Although she have done quite well in her exams yet she didn't get her hopes all high.**_

 _ **But when she saw her name being secured on the first position, she was overwhelmed. She couldn't control her tears as she cried in Ino's arms . Those were the tears of joy. Her parents will be proud of her. Nothing could ruin this moment…or so she thought.**_

 _ **She saw Sasuke Uchiha making his way towards her, his face masked with pure anger and hatred. She almost shivered when he paused just in front of her while a pin drop silence gathered in the lobby.**_

" _ **YOU!"**_

 _ **He sneered, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.**_

 _ **Ino grabbed Sakura's hand protectively as though to protect her from him.**_

" _ **Got lucky this time. BUT…I Will Destroy You Haruno. You Will Regret Ever Joining This Place.!"**_

 _ **And just like that, he casually walked away. As though he never said those words. As though he never threatened her.**_

 _ **Ino hugged Sakura tightly as Naruto came up with few stupid excuses of how teme was used to being first and didn't mean what he said then. But Sakura couldn't care less. Damage was already done. Just when she was proud of herself and felt her confidence buid in. Sasuke shattered the moment.**_

 _ **Why did he hate her so much? It's not like she decided the result. It was the school faculty. It wasn't her fault that she scored more than him.**_

 _ **Today…Sakura concluded. That Sasuke was the biggest jackass on the planet.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It have been mere minutes since she entered the Carlton hotel; the venue of the party. And she was already surrounded by swarm of people. She distinctly remembered few of their names. Their was Nobiko, then Amy who was particularly fond of Sakura even back in school days. And she was hit on by Kiba even, who used to bully her back then. And of course Rock Lee. She could never forget him. He declared his undying love for her on her sweet 16 birthday. She was greatly flustered when he got on the main stage and read some horribly cheesy poems for her. Although he appeared to have matured now. She noticed as he was polite enough but still she could see that gleam in his eyes. Oh, he still liked her, for sure.

She wondered where in the world was Naruto. She have called him several times but that idiot didn't pick up. His phone was on silent no doubt. She agreed to come here due to him and now he himself was nowhere to be found.

So she excused herself from Ino who was flirting freely with the boys. Typical! And paraded around the area in hopes of catching sight of him. The place was thickly filled and she was having difficulty in moving around. She sighed as she halted in the middle of the floor and called him again.

No use…

It was in the middle of placing her phone back in the purse that she saw someone she never wished to see in this lifetime. No. Ever! If she wasn't mistaken then it was him alright.

Sasuke Uchiha….

That name left a bitter taste in her mouth as she looked at him. He caught her eye at the exact same moment and she felt her heart skip a bit. He was more handsome than before. If possible.

She felt a sense of déjà vu as she replayed the scene from ten years ago. Only this time, he choose not to avert his gaze. His eyes were still captivating as before and he was staring at her with a look, she couldn't place her finger on. But she couldn't bring herself to look away. She felt drowned in those onyx eyes…

The spell was broken however when someone shook Sasuke. Sakura looked away immediately and was relieved to find Naruto sitting with him. He was telling something to Sasuke while he listened with a bored look. Sakura inhaled deeply and decided to approach the two.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't scare her. Not anymore.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''

When Sasuke saw her staring right at him, he looked with the same intensity as her. He was too competitive. They both were. He didn't want to break eye contact with her, if he did, she would probably think he was nervous or felt overwhelmed by her presence. Which he was not..Sasuke tried to convince himself. However just like always, Naruto roughly jerked his shoulder and he was forced to look away. He scorned at him as Naruto ignored this and questioned if he should go and talk with Hinata just like a friend.

But before Sasuke could tell him to buzz off or do whatever he likes, they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Naruto! I have been looking all over for you."

There was a hint of disappointment, relief and anger in her voice as Naruto sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you see…!

Sakura rolled her eyes but before she could scold Naruto for being so careless, a smooth velvety voice chimed in.

"Sakura."

She closed her eyes momentarily before addressing the person she despised the most.

"Sasuke"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Well….how was it?**

 **Good..Bad Or Average.**

 **Do tell….**

 **Till next time…**

 **~Sor**


	4. Chapter 4

**My heartiest thanks to Shlavecod, misss xana, tatutu, MSAC, guest, asmaraya, Cleokitty20, guest, Droplets of Blue Rain, Minthounette. You guys make me really happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's fictional characters. But, I do own the rights to write a story based on them. This fic is only for entertainment purpose.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It felt like years since any of them spoke anything. Neither of them seemed too pleased to see the other, as witnessed by their expressions. Their was a fake smile playing across Sakura's lips as she stared down confidentially at him. Sasuke sat expressionless, but on closer inspection you could see his left eye twitching in what could be known as displeasure.

"It's nice to see you."

Sakura said in a sickenly sugar coated tone which aggravated him even further. But Sasuke was mature now. He won't lose his cool like he did in high school. If she wants to play like this then fine. She haven't seen Uchiha on move quite yet. He smirked smugly as he got up from his chair and looked down at her. He used his height to loom over her superiorly but the pinkette remained unfazed. She raised an eyebrow as though challenging him to speak;

'You can't intimidate me Uchiha'

She thought warily as Sasuke spoke in his baritone voice.

"I can't say the same for you though."

He watched in amusement as her olive eyes widened for a millisecond before she regained her composure and smiled.

"I was being polite as usual Uchiha. Although I see you are still an asshole. Somethings never change huh!"

There was a giggle as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear while slowly sipping on his drink. Naruto was really enjoying the scene playing before his eyes and wanted to know just how will their little banter go. Seeing them argue always seemed to lighten up his mood. Ah! He missed old days.

Sasuke ignored the idiot as he have to give little Ms. vixen here a piece of mind.

"And I was being honest; unlike your display of fake enthusiasm on seeing me."

"Duly noted."

She agreed and shook her head briskly in mock seriousness which pissed off Sasuke. Guess she became even more annoying with the age huh. Sasuke hated it when things weren't in his control. He pinched the bridge of his nose; an old habit he inherited from his father. They did this to calm their nerves. Sakura was extremely satisfied with herself when she studied Sasuke's reaction.

Oh, how she loved getting on his nerves .

After a jiff of getting miffed up, Sasuke retrived to his serene self and smiled, so unlike him.

"You love being a Bitch, Don't you?"

The words were spoken in a hush whisper but they conveyed his hidden emotions of vexation and rage. Sakura was used to his resentment by now and wasn't perturbed in the least. She instead shrinked her eyes and peered at him with same vigour.

"Well, you know me!"

Sasuke then realised how much she have changed over the years. Old Sakura would have gone all berserk with anger by now and probably yelled at him or cursed him. No. Sakura didn't remain shy and innocent always in high school. The company of Ino and Naruto changed her to a lot degree and she became quite a wild child then. She loved to argue, infact she encouraged him to squabble with her. But the way she spoke now, so smoothly and…so enticing. Well, Sasuke woudn't lie if he told he got a bit turned on by her voice.

'Damn that gir..no..Woman!'

"Why Don't You Both Just Smooch Each Other and Release All Your Sexual Tension And Just get Over it."

Sasuke's head snapped so fast that Naruto was afraid for a moment that it was gonna fell off. And Sakura..well If looks could kill, Naruto might have been dead and resting in his grave now.

'CRAP! SHIT! SHIT! SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT OUT LOUD…MAN I AM DEAD!'

Naruto thought frankly as he saw his two _supposedly_ best friends giving him the deadliest glare ever.

"Umm..excuse me guys. But I really Gotta Pee.!"

Sakura could have sworn that she never saw Naruto run so fast in her entire life. Good for him. Or else she might have pummeled him to the ground right there. An awkward silence fell upon the pair in the aftermath of Naruto's words. Sakura tried hard not to blush while Sasuke was trying hard to stay cool.

"Well..uhh..Ino might be looking for me. So..well I gotta go."

Sakura mumbled quickly as she excused herself from there. Sasuke was absolutely glad when she left as a thick tension settled between them. It have always been like this. They will get each other all worked up and then in the end their situation would become cringe-worthy when they were nose to nose with each other. Sasuke wondered if it was possible they might end up kissing each…

'FUCK NARUTO!'

He thought bitterly for putting such a disgusting notion in his head. Him kissing Sakura.! Not in a million years.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **It seems illogical to suggest knife crime is promoted as its use in the play only causes further trauma. Additionally, it is tenuous to relate today's stabbings with those intended for an Elizabethan audience; if this were the case surely the prevalence of knife crimes in Britain would have begun centuries ago."**_

 _ **Sakura put forward her point as her English teacher nodded satisfactorily at her answer.**_

" _ **I would like to object her point Mam. You see, The play is centred around enduring family feuds and stabbing is a recurring event within the plot. In Elizabethan Britain, scenes of stabbing would have instilled shock in the audience, while in the UK today knife crime is no rarity. nevertheless, the play concerned was intended as a modern adaptation to provide an honest reflection of what the 14-year-old audience may be experiencing"**_

 _ **Sasuke spoke with confidence as their teacher have to admit his point was equally right. Currently, their was a heated debate going on in the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **A classroom on whether the Romeo and Juliet drama promotes knife crime? Correction..only between Sasuke and Sakura. As the rest of the student were too busy dozing off or passing love notes and playing in the back seat to be bothered. This year, both Sasuke and Sakura have landed up in the same class. Although, it was a policy that the top students were not to be placed in the same sections. But this year, the division was done based on random pickings. Apparently, the school authority got bored and was looking for something fun;note the sarcasm though.**_

 _ **It was not such a good idea as the two will always get into a heated debate on each topic, no matter what the subject. They were always neck to neck with each other in Academics. Right now, the duo were glaring at each other while their teacher shook her head.**_

' _ **Yup, I need to change my section.'**_

" _ **Settle down kids. You both did your best to validate your point. It's just a friendly debate. No need to get all worked up over it."**_

 _ **They both sat in their respective seats but continued to throw nasty looks at each other as the bell rang.**_

" _ **The class is over. I want you all to complete the worksheet on page no. 56. We will have a test based on it this Thursday."**_

 _ **With that the teacher disappeared from the class while no one really paid much attention to her.**_

 _ **Ino tapped Sakura lightly on her shoulder as she smiled at her best friend.**_

" _ **What's up Pig?"**_

 _ **Blonde girl rolled her eyes at her nickname and settled down beside her.**_

" _ **Tenten is having her birthday party this weekend at a club. And you, are coming with me."**_

 _ **Before Sakura could protest, Ino warned her with one of those famous looks which said, You have to do as I say no matter what and Sakura huffed.**_

" _ **Fine. I will come."**_

 _ **She agreed half heartedly as Ino puffed in annoyance.**_

" _ **Cheer up. Geez! It's not like someone is going to bury you alive out there."**_

 _ **Sakura ignored her comment and eyed Sasuke briefly as he exited the classroom. She saw him walking towards a navy haired girl, from the window as she kissed him squarely on his lips while he smirked at her and they left.**_

" _ **Are you jealous?"**_

 _ **Ino asked her with levity as Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.**_

" _ **Eww, No ways. Infact I pity the poor girl. After all, we all know, he is just fooling around with her.!"**_

 _ **Sakura laughed and waved it off as Ino agreed. It was true. Sasuke have gained quite a Casanova image this year. He was cold and distant before but recently, he was warming up with girls and rumours were that they were only a play toy for him, nothing more.**_

 _ **Nobody knew if they were true or not, but when almighty Sasuke was concerned. Nothing, he did was ever wrong.**_

 _ **However, Sakura didn't have time to dwell upon such stupid things and her only concern was beating Sasuke Uchiha in all the subjects.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The ride back to home was awfully quite as Ino have already dozed off in the passanger's seat due to all the alcohol she consumed while Sakura drove her back home. A serene smile spread across her lips as she remembered how she have outdone the Uchiha this time. She have clearly surprised him by her cool demeanour.

'No wonder he was so pissed.'

She giggled at the thought as she pulled over at Ino's house. She could clearly see Ino's mother making her way to the car in a hurried manner. Sakura have ringed her before explaining her friend's condition while her mother appeared displeased and cursed her daughter for being so careless.

"Thanks a lot for bringing her in darling. She Is Such A Reckless Girl."

Mrs. Yamanaka complained as both of them carried her towards her bedroom with her limbs hanging on their shoulders.

After Sakura dropped Ino off at her house she headed straight towards her home. She was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than sleep at that precise moment.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke was thankful to god for once, when instead of being greeted by his brother or mother, he saw Izumi in the hall. She was an editor in Japan's weekly magazine and was currently busy typing on her laptop. She stopped when she saw him there and got up to address him.

"Sasuke. You are back! Do you need some tea, coffee or water?"

"No, thanks."

He declined discreetly as she didn't argue further and decided to change the topic.

"So, how was the party?"

"Nothing special. Just a bunch of dimwits assembled together and boozing."

Izumi chuckled as she heard his annoyed tone. She knew Sasuke wasn't much into parties. He preferred meeting business delegates over partying any day. He wasn't the usual fun boy type material. Even Itachi was, quite frankly not much of a party lover, but he still tried to mingle with others as he was friendly. While Sasuke was selectively sociable.

"Well, you must be tired now. Go and have some rest Sasuke."

He nodded curtly as he gave his sister-in law a small smile.

"Good night Izumi."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke Uchiha surveyed his office with mild interest while his manager told him all about the pros and cons of investing at this particular time. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead as he picked up an articraft made of bronze and regarded it closely.

This morning his father have called and told him to come to the Uchiha headquarters before noon. After signing on the legal document and discussing about his own shares in the business, Sasuke left his father's office and was guided towards his own cabin. A spacious room on the tenth floor with well furnished table lined with glass and cushioned walls have burgundy paint on them and the curtains were light coloured, complimented them well. Their were three sets of shelves present in either of the corners. His name Sasuke Uchiha was emblazoned in gold on the name plate, placed at the center of the table. Sasuke was greatly pleased with the arrangement.

"I suppose it's my job to worry about the investments Mr. Yugi. You may leave now."

His manager nodded obediently before rushing from there, leaving the Uchiha alone in the office. He walked across his table and sat on the leathered chair. Things might be a bit tady in the beginning but he will work it out. Sasuke wanted to flourish his business remarkably all over the globe.

He wanted to prove his worth to his father. Ever since Itachi announced that he had no interest in the family business and rather aspired to be a lawyer, their was always a tension brewing between the two. Fugaku lost all his hopes from Itachi and rather turned to Sasuke. His last shimmer of hope. And it was the perfect opportunity for Sasuke. So, he worked diligently day and night and he swore he will make this company more profitable than ever before.

This was just the beginning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura took off her medical robe and slumped tiredly on her chair. The day has been quite rough. She have to perform three surgeries since morning and attended to the endless number of patients. She barely had any chance to breath properly since this morning. She had been working non-stop for last twelve hours.

'Well, I am glad that my shift is finally over'

She thought happily as she stretched her body and decided to pack up her bag. But she was interrupted by a tentative knock as she scoffed.

"Come in."

A young nurse entered her office, and breathed heavily as though she had ran quite a distance.

"Dr. Haruno, Your assistance is needed immediately. We have one of the patients rushed in, suffering from the Myocardial infarction."

Sakura hurriedly got up as she nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Where is Dr. Tsunade?"

She asked they both got into the lift. Tsunade Senju was the leading lady of the City Hospital and Sakura have done her internship under her. Tsunade was her role model and Sakura aspired to help people just like her.

"She went on an international conference this morning to Kyoto. I am afraid but after her you are the only one expert in the cardio department."

In any other situation Sakura might have been pleased to hear her praise, but the situation was tense now and she was always professional in the hospital.

"Room Number?"

"126, B section Mam."

"Alright!"

She rapidly made her way towards her right and rushed into the room where her patient was present.

It appeared to be a woman in her late fourties or early fifties. Her mouth was covered with oxygen pump and her face appeared a lot pale. Sakura vaguely felt as though she knew her from somewhere. But she couldn't exactly remember.

"What's her stat?"

She asked the attending nurse as she filled her in quickly with the details.

"She suffered heavy stroke and we have to give her few electric shocks to stabilise her condition for a while. "

"Hmm."

Sakura put on her stethoscope as she took in her pulse rate. Next few minutes went in her ECG and the X-RAY as Sakura observed the monitor screen before her eyebrows furrowed with worry. She motioned the nurse towards her as she spoke again.

"We need to perform a surgery quickly. Her blood is clotted in two of her coronary arteries. Inform her relatives quickly. We are taking her to Operating room."

"Her driver was the one who brought her here Mam.. We have called the Uchiha family and they are on their way here."

Sakura looked away from the computer screen as she momentarily paused and eyed her patient cautiously.

"What's her name?"

She asked slowly but loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"Mikoto Uchiha."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **So, How did you all like the interesting turn of events.**

 **Do leave your opinion.**

 **And also to the reviewers, don't worry it will be a sasusaku fic only. There may be some glimpse of Naruhina but nothing much. I assure you.**

 **Till then**

 **~Sora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews Larshapeach, Yamora Love and Friendship, Shlavecod, guest, miiss xana, Cleokitty20, asmaraya, minthounette, MSAC, tatutu, Minniek0, Droplets of Blue Rain.**

 **You guys are amazing.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Itachi Uchiha gently rubbed his wife Izumi's shoulders comfortingly as she sobbed to herself. Fugaku was seated quietly on the hard leathered chair. His face appeared to be tense and no one dared say a word to the elder man. Although he was reserved with his feelings, but Fugaku loved his family immensely. His wife Mikoto was his strength, his other half. Yet, there she was probably fighting for her life and he was helpless. The CEO of one of the topmost company of Asia was Powerless. Money can buy everything but it can't buy a person's life. He could just pray to god and hope for the best.

It was at this particular moment that the door of the waiting room burst open and Sasuke hurried in with a panicked look on his face.

"Where is she?"

He asked breathlessly as he rushed towards his brother while Itachi frowned and whispered.

"They are operating her now. Apparently the attack was stronger this time."

Sasuke was caught up in the meeting with some business delegates and it wasn't until half an hour earlier that he got this news and immediately darted off from there. Sasuke slinked down on the adjacent chairs and buried his face in his hands. He can't bear to watch his mother suffering like this.

Mikoto had a very weak heart since her childhood. Any kind of emotional turnmoil was unbearable for the lady. It was due to her that Fugaku didn't disown and banish Itachi from his house when he declined to be his successor. She suffered one of the minor attack when she saw father-son duo engaged in a heated argument. Doctors have warned them that any kind of stress was harmful for the lady. So, they always tried to keep her happy. But, what happened this time?

What made her have such an intense attack like that?

The metallic doors opened slowly and the Uchiha family stood up abruptly when they saw a middle aged nurse walking in with a clipboard in her hand.

"How is my wife?"

Fugaku asked with an urgent tone as they surrounded her while she cleared her throat before speaking.

"The surgery was successful. She is currently being kept in intensive care. Although she is out of danger now but several precautions are to be taken."

They all heaved with relief as Fugaku gave a bittersweet smile and thanked heaven for saving his dear Mikoto. Sasuke haven't felt this happy in a long time as he and Itachi exchanged a small smile. Their mother was alive and well.

"Our doctor wants to have a word with you. Could you please follow me?"

"Of course."

Itachi agreed as the four of them followed her out of the room. She led them through a narrow corridor as they noticed the number of intensive care rooms on each side. Finally, she paused outside a particular room in the secluded corner.

"Just wait here. I will be right back."

They all stood there impatiently as after a minute a figure dressed in green scrubs stepped out.

Sasuke felt his world stop for a moment as he observed the doctor.

"Sakura!"

He exclaimed perplexed on finding her here.

The other three gave him a questioning look while Sakura remained indifferent to Sasuke and moved to address Fugaku.

"Mr. Uchiha!. Hello, I am Dr. Haruno. I was the one who operated your wife."

He nodded in acknowledgment while Itachi's eyes bulged in realization but chose not to say anything just now. The situation was too crucial at present.

"Your wife is safe but I would like to discuss few things with you all."

She professionally spoke as she gave a once over to all of them who agreed and prompted her to continue.

Here, she took x-ray and medical report and gave a quick glance at it before speaking.

"Is it correct that she have suffered few other attacks in the past.?"

"Yes."

Fugaku answered shortly as he folded his arms. Sakura exhaled slowly before she spoke in a formal tone.

"I was afraid so. You see…due to those previous attacks, her artery was damaged which caused the today's incident. Although I have attended to it as of now, but she really needs extra care. Which means no stress, no "

"No Saying Things Which Might Upset Her, blah blah blah. Why Don't You Tell Us Something We Haven't Heard Before. I Am Tired Of Hearing this Bullshit Again and Again!"

Sasuke interjected harshly as he shot the pinkette a furious look who simply smiled in response. Itachi placed a strong hand on his brother's shoulder to hold him back as Sakura continued.

"I understand your condition, But please bear with me for a while Mr. Uchiha. This kind of behaviour is unacceptable in hospital."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away as Sakura now turned back to Fugaku.

"We will be keeping her here for a month to keep a proper eye on her. After she is discharged from here, she needs some meditations and medicines I am recommending to her."

Fugaku briskly nodded as Sakura handed him a piece of paper and motioned him to follow her for all the formalities.

"So..when will she be conscious again?"

Itachi asked before they left as Sakura gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Probably by tomorrow morning."

He nodded as they left the room while he turned to Sasuke who was now peeking inside the ICU.

Mikoto appeared fragile and pale while lying on those hospital sheets. A nurse was at her side filling in her tubes. There were several of pipes hooking her to endless lines of machine.

"It's gonna be okay."

Itachi rubbed his brother's back who rather kept quite while his stomach turned into knots with worry.

After a moment or two of silence it was Itachi who spoke once again.

"She was the one whom you hated back in school, right?"

Sasuke recoiled slightly as he nodded.

"Hmm…But you should be thankful to her now Sasuke. She saved our mother's life."

Sasuke vexed his brows contemptuously as he massaged his temple.

"I am sure any other doctor might have done the same."

Itachi snorted as he looked ahead straight.

"But there wasn't any other doctor. Stop being a jackass for a second and accept the reality. Infact! You should go and apologise to her."

"Are you kidding me?"

His eyes widened frantically as he turned around and left the area before Itachi could further aggravate him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Sasuke flipped through the pages of the Quantum mechanics and made note of the important points. He was seated in the Konoha central library and currently preparing for the upcoming tests. Ever since last three years, Sakura have given him quite a tough competition and even managed to beat him in many subjects. He frowned at the memory. But he couldn't let her have the upper hand this time. They all were in the senior year now and the competition have only intensified with the time.**_

 _ **Although Sasuke's major was Maths and Sakura's was Biology, yet they were hell bend on doing better than each other.**_

 _ **He got up from his chair and walked off to the Science section to retrieve the Volume II of the particular book but scoffed when he spotted his 'rival' there.**_

 _ **Sakura was rummaging through the section and eyeing each and every book precisely. She spared a quick glance glance at him before her mouth wrinkled with perturbation and she turned her head. He chose to ignore her and walked towards the other side of the shelf.**_

" _ **Ah! Finally found it."**_

 _ **He heard the annoying squeal of the girl as he narrowed his eyes but paused when he noticed the book in her hand.**_

' _ **FUCK! I wanted that.'**_

 _ **Sakura was indeed having the Volume II of Quantum mechanics as she sighed happily.**_

" _ **Haruno! I was looking for this book before you."**_

 _ **He stated firmly as she turned around and cocked an eyebrow mockingly.**_

" _ **Oh, were you? I am so sorry but I found it first Sasuke."**_

 _ **She sounded anything but sorry as Sasuke gritted his teeth.**_

" _ **I am not gonna repeat myself Sakura."**_

 _ **She chuckled softly as she pressed the book closer to her bossom and retorted sharply.**_

" _ **This is not your Uchiha mansion Amighty Sasuke, that you will get whatever you wish. I found it first so it's mine now. Excuse me."**_

 _ **With that she swiftly darted past him as Sasuke stood dumbfounded, staring at her back. He clenched his fists as he pocketed his hands and settled back on his chair. That girl was witch..A pink haired witch with gigantic forehead. She might as well put a stamp on her head stating The Wicked Witch. Sauke shook his head to clear off those childish thoughts from his head.**_

 _ **Note to oneself: Don't hang out with Naruto after class hours. That idiot sure was rubbing off on him.**_

" _ **Yo Sasuke, What's up?"**_

 _ **Sasuke jerked up his head as he found the shark-faced Suigetsu sitting besides him.**_

' _ **Great, That's just what I needed.'**_

 _ **He thought sarcastically.**_

 _ **Suigetsu was also in the same class as him but he was kept in the F grade, which was meant for the weak students. Sasuke knew Suigetsu from the baseball trainings. They both were in the same team and Suigetsu was a great pitcher.**_

" _ **So, I was wondering if you were still coming to the practice session at 5 this evening?"**_

" _ **Can't you see that I am trying to study?"**_

 _ **Sasuke hissed. He hated being disturbed specially during his study hours. Suigetsu however remained unfazed as he grinned, flashing his pointy tooth.**_

" _ **Naruto was right uh. You are really getting all worked up over that girl."**_

 _ **Sasuke almost broke his pen at his words as he shot him an icy glare.**_

" _ **I don't care what Naruto says. Now buzz off before I smash your head on the desk."**_

 _ **Suigetsu waved his hands in front defensively as he slided a bit farther away. Sasuke can be quite scary when he got mad.**_

" _ **Calm down Sasuke. Even you know it's the truth. Besides, there are other ways to make her pay."**_

 _ **This got Sasuke's interest as his features softened a bit as he asked.**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

 _ **Suigetsu simply chuckled as he scanned his eyes around to assure that they were alone before he whispered.**_

" _ **Sakura is a girl right! And you are the attractive, genious boy of our school. Instead of hating her or picking fights with her, why don't you try and act nice and flirt with her. You know…make her fall for you, then you can leave her and break her heart into tiny pieces. Don't you think it will be much more better?"**_

 _ **Sasuke simply stared as if he have grown two heads as he sneered with disbelief.**_

" _ **Are you out of your mind? I am not flirting with that she-devil. Even if I were…"**_

" _ **Why don't you keep your ego in check for one second and reconsider it? It's not that bad as it sounds. Infact, you could easily destroy her this way. Toy with her emotions, play with her heart..coz in the end she is still a teenage girl."**_

 _ **Sasuke frowned as he tapped his pen lightly on the desk. It was against his morals and pride to do it. But on the contrary, he was already losing it. His father had clearly expressed his distaste when Sasuke secured 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **position in the exams.**_

 _ **Sasuke sat silently for few minutes before he faced Suigetsu and smirked darkly.**_

' _ **Game is on'.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **THREE WEEK LATER**

Sakura hummed happily as she strolled towards the room no 326 and gently knocked before entering inside.

"Good morning Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto placed her soup aside as she smiled at her 'doctor' and addressed just as sweetly.

"Good morning Dr. Haruno!"

"How many times have I told you to call me just Sakura?"

Sakura pouted almost as she placed a file on the nearby desk and took the rating of her pulse.

"And how many times have I told you its just Mikoto."

Dark haired lady protested in fake anger as Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Well..umm..I forgot Mrs Uch..I mean Mikoto."

Mikoto was recovering fairly well as she was now moved from the critical ward and into the normal ones. Sakura have personally taken the responsibility of looking after her. No, it wasn't due to the fact that she was Sasuke's mother. NO. It was just that she needed intense care and treatment as her condition was complex then. But now, she was pretty well and healthy and Sakura have already informed her that she will be discharged after a week.

Sakura found that Mikoto was a pleasant lady, as opposed to Sasuke or his father. She was so much like herself. Cheerful, optimistic and funny. It really made Sakura wonder how could Sasuke be her son.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

Sakura asked once she was done with the basic checkup.

"Much better, now that you are here. I swear those nurses can't let me rest peacefully for a moment"

Mikoto complained as Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

"They are just doing their job Mikoto. "

Miikoto folded her hands and huffed as she was not used to the hospital atmosphere. Infact, she despised it. Her earlier visits have been short and it didn't bother her much but this time she have been admitted for a long duration. She was getting homesick now. She also missed her boys, although they visited her daily.

Sakura made sure that she was not here whenever Sasuke visited. She knew that he came in late afternoon or evening and avoided coming in here at that hours. Mikoto didn't know of their history yet and it seemed that Sasuke wasn't too keen on letting her know either. It was better this way.

"Sakura! Not that I want to pry into your personal affairs, but how old are you?"

Mikoto asked the pinkette, her eyes full of curiosity as Sakura bit her lip and gave a small smile.

"I just graduated from med-college this summer. I am 23 years old."

Mikoto's eyes widened with amazement and surprise as she spoke again.

"Wow! That's amazing Sakura. To think that you are so smart and have achieved a lot at this young age. I must say I am fairly impressed."

Sakura blushed slightly as she grabbed her clipboard and studied its contents. Although Sakura got that a lot, but being praised by someone like Mikoto; she felt a strange sense of happiness. She have bonded quite well with the elder lady and grown fond of her. So, it was really soothing when she lauded her.

There was a soft knock at the door as it was pushed ajar and in walked Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura knitted her brows together as colour drained from her cheeks.

'Crap! What was he doing here so early in the morning.'

Sasuke mirrored her expressions as his face darkened on spotting her, but it all went out as Mikoto addressed her son and he trotted towards his mother.

"Sasuke! Honey, what are you doing here now?"

Mikoto voiced out Sakura's thought as Sakura busied herself with writing a report, hoping to avoid this awkward situation.

Sasuke sat besides Mikoto's bed as she held her son's hand tenderly.

"I have a conference to attend in Osaka today evening. I won't be back till tomorrow night. So, I thought of seeing you before leaving."

Mikoto smiled at him and ruffled his hairs affectionately.

"Well Sasuke, What can I say, I am really happy that you are here."

Sakura peeked from the corner of her eyes and was taken aback by the compassionate behaviour of Sasuke. She have never seen him smile this much in her entire life. It was like he was a whole new person with his mom. She giggled at the notion of the tough Sasuke being Momma's boy. His fangirls would love to know that.

"Dr. Haruno!"

She was broken out of her thoughts by Sasuke's voice as she pondered just what did he want. She also noticed his formal tone with her and was secretly glad that atleast he can't throw some nasty remark at her in front of his mother. She backed off slightly when she noticed the close proximity between them It seems that he didn't want his mother to hear on their conversation.

'Great!'

She thought wearily. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily before addressing her.

"She seems to be doing a lot better now. You..You did a great job with her."

Her mouth practically dropped on the floor as she heard him. Him. Sasuke saying something nice to her without any cruel intention. This was a first.

Well, if he was trying to be civil enough; she followed the suite as she regarded him slowly.

"I am a doctor and it's my job. No need to thank me."

She whispered but loud enough for Sasuke to hear as his left eye twitched. He shot a quick glance at his mother, who was busy reading some magazine before turning back his head.

"I didn't thank you. Don't get too cocky Sakura."

Now there was the Sasuke she know. She chuckled as she nodded at him and simply shrugged.

"It was pleasure talking to you Mr Uchiha."

Sasuke figured that it was an end of their conversation as he glowered at her before exiting the ward.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **So sorry that it took longer than I thought, but next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Stay tuned till then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews ILoveS*S, asma raya, guest, FemmeFatale005, Droplets of Blue Rain, Shlavecod..**

 **And also to everyone who faved or followed. You guys are the best.**

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Sasuke Uchiha tapped his pen lightly over the desk. He picked up the paper and then threw a lazy glance over it, before keeping it back in it place. He let out a sigh as he slumped lightly on his chair. Their have been some miscalculations in the data, due to which he have to recheck the file again.

'Damn those stupid workers'

He thought bitterly as he decided to have a word with his Dad in respect to changing some of the employees.

On the cue, his phone began to ring. He frowned at the caller ID. It was so like Naruto to disturb him in this crucial time. With a huff he picked up his phone.

"What?"

He snapped as he placed his file back in the briefcase.

"Cheerful as ever Sasuke!"

"Do you have something important to say?"

"Well not really but…"

"Then Bye"

"WAIT A MINUTE BASTARD…Their might be.."

".."

"Their is going to be a baseball game tomorrow evening. Wanna join?"

"You do know that I am busy right?"

"Aww..come on! It's been years since we went to one. Besides, your favourite team is playing."

"Yomiuri Giants?"

"The one and only!"

"Hn! Fine. I will come."

"Yes! I love you man."

"Sorry, but I am not gay like you."

"Haha..very funny. So I will send you the details of the ticket. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sasuke smirked as he thought back to the memories of their high school. They often skipped classes because of it. He sure was excited to see his favourite team back in action.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Flashback:**

" _ **Nice ass!"**_

 _ **Sakura rolled her eyes as her friend Ino commented, too busy checking out the guy to be bothered by the pinkette. Sakura munched on her bread roll as she also threw a quick glance at the aforementioned boy before turning back to Ino.**_

" _ **Since when do you have hots for Shikamaru?'**_

 _ **She asked, curiosity shown in her eyes as Ino tucked her blonde hairs behind her ears.**_

" _ **I don't have hots for him. I have hots for his butt. There is a difference forehead."**_

 _ **She pointed precisely as Sakura sweatdropped at her theory. That Yamanaka sure was weird at times. She shook her head and focused on eating. Lunch break was about to get over and next up she have history class. Might as well gather some energy for lasting through the boring class. Although Sakura was a brilliant student; but there were few things she despised. For example, History didn't really incite her as much as the rest of her subjects.**_

 _ **The sound of the bell told her that the break was over. She bid goodbye to Ino as she headed off to her class.**_

 _ **It was few minutes later that their teacher Iruka entered and everyone greeted him.**_

" _ **Good morning class. You may settle down now."**_

 _ **Sakura played with the pen in her hand as Iruka started the lecture.**_

' _ **What would they get by learning about World War II anyway.'**_

 _ **Rest of the student too were bored out of their mind and gossiped or played when their sir wasn't looking. Sakura wasn't surprised to find Sasuke concentrating on the board. It was no secret that he liked this subject. Sasuke might have sensed a pair of eyes on him as he stared back at her which made Sakura awfully embarrassed.**_

' _ **Damn'**_

 _ **She focused her gaze on the textbook now. Although she could have sworn she saw him smirk at her.**_

" _ **So class, Now I will be assigning you topics for this term's assignment. You will be working in pairs. Starting with Roll no 1 and 2 you…."**_

 _ **Sakura felt color drain from her face as she heard him. She and Sasuke were 31 and 32.**_

" _ **31 and 32. Renaissance period."**_

 _ **Sakura had a strong urge to bang her head on the table or Sasuke's maybe. This was the worst nightmare ever. She got up hurriedly as she walked towards the front desk.**_

" _ **Excuse me Sir. I don't think pairing me up with Sasuke is a good idea. Can you please change our partners."**_

 _ **Iruka threw her a strict look as he called out Sasuke. He walked with a bored look as Iruka addressed him.**_

" _ **Sasuke Uchiha. Do you have a problem with your pairing for this assignment.?"**_

 _ **Sakura relaxed as she already knew the answer**_

" _ **Not at all Sir."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened with shock as she heard him speak smugly. A small smile was playing across his lips.**_

" _ **Good. Then things are settled."**_

" _ **But Sir.."**_

" _ **No buts Ms. Haruno. Go back to your seat. Now!"**_

 _ **She winced as Iruka commanded and nodded meekly while heading back. She wondered what was going through that thick skull of his.**_

 _ **After the class ended, Sakura approached him just as he was packing his bag.**_

" _ **So tell me smartass, What are you upto?"**_

 _ **He snorted at her as he got up and cocked an eyebrow.**_

" _ **Why do you think that?"**_

" _ **Because, you want to do this assignment with me. We both hate each other and you know it. What's your intention Uchiha?"**_

 _ **He didn't waver as he inched closer to her just so their faces were few inches apart.**_

" _ **I am tired of this rivalry bullshit. We only have two years so why not try to get along."**_

 _ **Sakura gaped at him as she pushed him away slightly to create some distance. This guy was unbelievable.**_

" _ **WHAT?"**_

" _ **I know you don't trust me now. But we will make a good team. Think about it Sakura."**_

 _ **With that he walked off aloof as Sakura was frozen on her spot.**_

' _ **What are you planning Sasuke?'**_

 _ **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

 _ **Sasuke smirked triumphantly when Sakura told him to meet her in the library at 2. This assignment was going to make things easier for him no doubt. He spotted her reading on the books as he neared her. She threw him a quick glance before she went back to reading. Sasuke got comfortable on his chair as he went through the title of the books.**_

' _ **Painting and Experience in Fifteenth-Century Italy by Michael Baxandall. We will refer this one."**_

 _ **He told her as she picked up the book lying and went through its contents.**_

" _ **Hm. I think so too. Let's just distribute the number of pages to be studied. So, you will write on your and I will mine. It will atleast save us the torture o each other's company."**_

" _ **Who said Your company tortures me. On the contrary, it's good to hang out with someone of the same calibre as mine."**_

 _ **Sakura closed the book as she adjusted her seat to glare at him.**_

" _ **Listen. Stop acting okay. I am neither one of your fangirls nor your friend who will take a sweet pleasure in your company."**_

 _ **Sasuke grabbed her hand as he pulled her face closer to him.**_

" _ **You wouldn't know the pleasure of my friendship if you didn't give it a try."**_

 _ **He whispered those words softly which made Sakura's face burn as she retrieved her hand back.**_

" _ **I..umm..I have some work to do. We will start working on our report from tomorrow."**_

 _ **She went off hastily as Sasuke chuckled darkly. It won't be too hard to make her fall for him.**_

 _ **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit sad as Mikoto stepped out of the hospital room. She have recovered fully after being kept here for a month and today was the day for her discharge. The elder lady paused when she saw Sakura coming her way and gave her a gentle smile.

"I am glad that you came to see me off Sakura."

She smiled as Sakura placed her left hand gently in her older ones.

"Of course Mikoto. You were my favourite patient afterall."

They laughed just as Izumi and Itachi entered the hallway with a nurse by their side.

"Thanks a lot for everything Sakura."

Itachi told her as she smiled politely while Izumi took out a chocolate box from her hand and handed it to her, who looked utterely surprised.

"This is a small token of appreciation Sakura. And don't you dare say no because no girl can resist sweets."

Sakura chuckled as she slowly took it from her and thanked her for the gift.

It was finally time for Mikoto to go as Sakura let go of her hand. Itachi and Izumi supported her as Mikoto threw a quick glance at the pinkette followed with a quick smile before they all disappeared from there.

Sakura went back to her cabin and gasped when she found Ino sitting there casually as she owned the place.

"What the fuck Pig?"

"What's gotten your panties in twist Sakura?"

Ino snorted dryly as Sakura sighed and sat besides her.

"Mikoto finally left."

It was Ino's turn to be taken aback as she leaned forward and eyed her vaguely.

"Woah! For someone who hates Sasuke you sure love his mother a bit too much."

Sakura pouted as she poured herself water from the jug and drank it in a go.

"She is too sweet Ino. I can't believe an angel like her could give birth to a demon like Sasuke."

"That was too cliché Saku baby. What happened to your fine knowledge of literature?"

"It all went away when I became a doctor."

They both laughed as Ino dragged her chair closer to Sakura's.

"So, apparently the news is that Gaara is in the city nowadays."

Sakura paused as she gave Ino a sideways glance before opening up her file folder and reading through it.

"So? Am I supposed to care?"

Ino smacked her head as she gave Sakura a sceptical look.

"I am telling you to hook up with him, if only for one night. God knows you need it."

"No. I don't."

"If you are not willing to get a new boyfriend or a random hookup then atleast go out with your ex boyfriend."

Sakura scowled as she turned the pages briskly. Ino snatched the folder from her and kept it aside as she glared at her.

"What are you doing with your life Sakura?"

This ticked Sakura as she stood up and threw her a nasty look.

"I GAVE THAT MAN EVERYTHING PIG, YET HE LEFT ME AND WENT OFF TO VENTURE ON HIS STUPID DREAM OF BECOMING A FRIEKING POLITICIAN. HE CHOOSE HIS CAREER OVER ME AND THREW ME LIKE A PITIFUL USED TOY. AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME.."

Ino have engulfed her in a bone crushing hug by then as Sakura began to sob. In the first year of her college she met Gaara at the coffee shop and they both became fast friends then. She learned that he was doing his masters in Political Science and aspired to be great leader like his Dad. Their relation lasted for a whole year before he announced that he was leaving the city and they should stop seeing each other as the reputation of his Dad's party will be spoiled. Sakura have cried for weeks after that and swore to never get involved again. Men were all jerks anyways.

"I am sorry Saku. I just don't like to see you like this. Gaara was the only one who made you smile a lot."

Sakura wiped her eyes as she shook her head.

"It's ok. Besides, I work eighty hours a week. I don't have time for any relationship anyway. Well, Ino I gotta go. I have an appointment with my patient at 1. See ya."

She hugged the blonde quickly before parading out from there while Ino could only stare at her retreating back.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke Uchiha usually didn't eat at the restaurants as his mom was an amazing cook. But she was still recovering and Izumi wasn't that much of a great cook, so he decided to grab a bite at Mc Donalds. It was his afternoon break and he just anted to get out of that confined office for a while. So, he sneaked out before either his manager or secretary could see and perhaps simply order something for him there. He needed cool air.

He reached the counter as he took out his card and spoke solemnly.

"Excuse me. Two chicken McNuggets and a latte."

"Very well sir. Anything else?"

He shook his head as the cashier swipped his card and placed the order. Sasuke turned and decided to sit by the time as he bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going."

That voice..it sounds familiar..

"Haruno."

He spat as she also narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well hello there Uchiha. It's so not nice to see you here."

He scoffed at her as she went past him to place a order.

He eyed her for a few seconds before he walked to stand beside her.

"A sidesalad and a Yoghurt please."

She opened her purse to take out the money when he grabbed her arm and she shot him an annoyed look.

"Here, take this."

He handed his card to the man once more as Sakura gasped at him before jerking away his hand.

"I am not your charity. What Do You Think You Are Doing?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the cashier handed him his card back before addressing her.

"Consider it a treat for taking care of my mom."

She crossed her arms in front as she stared quietly while Sasuke felt uncomfortable at her blank stare.

"What? So, its fine to take gifts from Itachi and Izumi but not me."

"Whatever, you spared me a few notes anyway.I won't complain."

She laughed lightly before she added.

"And don't think you treating me will give you my forgiveness. I won't ever forgive you Uchiha."

"Are you still grouchy about that?"

"Of course You Jerk!"

He sighed as he decided to settle down on a chair. Sakura had no choice but to follow suite as she too sat. They both busied themselves with their phones as a conversation could only mean argument at their hand and the McD's won't be too pleased by their behaviour and probably throw them out too.

It was after few minutes that their snacks arrived and they ate in silence.

"I can't believe you eat that thing."

Sasuke commented as he pointed at her green salad while she bit her lip in irritation.

"I can't believe you eat that chicken thingy when your hairs are like chicken's butt so why don't you eat your own head you chick butted douche."

"You have gotten way too rusty with insults Haruno. You seriously need to come up with better lines."

She didn't retort any further as she sipped on her yoghurt. It would probably go on for hours if she didn't stop.

"Decided to take a backfoot huh. Good for you."

It looks like Sasuke still wasn't done yet as he coaxed her. She opened her mouth to throw a snide remark but all thoughts flew from her head as she spotted the redhaired man entering the place.

'No! No! No! No! No way! Please god..Not him. Not Gaara.'

She mentally chanted as Sasuke was confused on seeing her hyperventilating. Sakura tried to hide her face with her purse as Gaara made its way to the front desk. She peeked at him to find him speaking to the waiteress before he turned. She ducked as Sasuke watched with amusement.

'She is hiding from that man I see.'

Luck was not on Sakura's side today as Gaara spotted her unique pink hair. Sakura forgot that this trait of hers stood out more prominentely than her face did. Gaara took a couple of steps as he neared the duo and spoke hesitatingly.

"Sakura!"

She slowly lifted her head as she saw Gaara standing by her seat. He still had an air of authority about him as he did back then.

"Umm..Hi Gaara. How are you? Woah…I didn't even notice you coming."

She babbled on as Sasuke was surprised to find the usually confident girl all worked up.

'Just who was this guy .'

Gaara offered a polite smile as he spoke.

"I am fine Sakura. I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Hehehe…really? Why?"

She threw him a nervous glance as Gaara now turned his attention to Sasuke.

"I was hoping to speak in private Sakura."

Sakura blinked few times as she looked between both the man. Sasuke sat aloof not bothering to get up while Gaara peered at him.

"Can you please excuse us for a moment?"

Gaara asked Sasuke who gave him an uninterested look as he drank his coffee.

"Why should I?"

"Why won't you?"

Gaara snarled as he was getting furious at that man. Sakura sensed a fight about to break in as she decided to interject and spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Because he is my boyfriend."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _ **Well…a cliffhanger.**_

 _ **How did you like the turn of events guys?**_

 _ **Do review and tell.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be up sooner than you think.**_

 _ **Also check out my new fic Counterclockwise which is a timetravel story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews guest, Droplets of blue rain, Cleokitty20, larshapeach, Yui himura, tatutu._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Both Sasuke and Gaara gave her an incredulous look as Sakura realised that yep, this day could go worse.

"What?"

Sasuke chided in as he got up and was giving her an evil eye now. Gaara was too stupefied to utter anything as he stood there blankly.

Sakura chuckled nervously as she too stood abruptly and walked towards Sasuke. She tugged on his hands and grabbed it forcefully as he tried to release it from her death grip.

"Darling this is Gaara I told you about. Remember. My ex-boyfriend."

She tried to persuade him as she gave him a secretive pleading look while Gaara stared in suspicion at the two. Clearly, he was too smart to dismiss their odd behaviour. Sakura decided to break in the awkward silence once again as she spoke enthusiastically.

"Sasuke honey is just upset that I told you about our relation. You see… we are secret lovers.."

Sakura couldn't believe how stupid she sounded at that moment. Of all the people in the world, she just have to make Sasuke her pretend boyfriend.

'Way to go Sakura.'

"Well then. I am sorry that I interrupted your quality time."

There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as Gaara stared at the two supposedly lovey-dovey couple. It was Sasuke's turn to act as he placed his hand around Sakura's shoulder and brought her lithe body closer to his much stronger one. Sakura gasped as she didn't expect him to go on with her plan and had probably thought that he would just dismiss her or push her off.

"No need for that, we have the rest of the day and night to spend our quality time."

Sasuke spoke huskily as Sakura found herself blushing at his innuendo. He was a damn good actor and no one knew it better than Sakura herself.

Gaara spared them one single glance before he decided to take his leave.

"We make one heck of a secret lovers as even I didn't know about it Haruno."

She smiled sweetly as she noticed his hands were still resting on her back, or to be more precise her ass.

"Hands off my ass Sasuke."

He retrieved it back as he cocked his head and fixated his gaze on her.

"Care to tell me what just happened?"

She groaned as she settled down on her chair and placed her head in the palms.

"He is my ex boyfriend Gaara and I hate him. I didn't want to talk at all with him so I lied."

Sasuke finished drinking his coffee as he pinched his nose and spoke with levity.

"Hn! I am surprised that there are people who want to go out with you."

She glared at him as she took her purse from the side chair and got up quickly.

"Unlike you, some man actually likes an intelligent woman, not an airheaded skimpy dressed girl."

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily as he saw her disappearing into thick line of crowd. Sakura still haven't changed at all, but she didn't know one thing. That Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the same as before.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw Sasuke busy playing his videogame when she stepped inside his room. No. Don't get her wrong…It was a simple arrangement they agreed to. To put it more clearly, they decided to work together at their home on weekends. Since, the school schedule was hectic as ever and they didn't find much time to work on their assignment.**_

 _ **She cleared her throat to get his attention as he momentarily paused and looked up .He gave her his infamous smirk as she remained unfazed and dropped her bag on the chair unceremoniously.**_

" _ **I thought we were supposed to work at 5. Eager to see me huh?"**_

 _ **She rose an eyebrow incredoulously at his smug face as she pointed towards the wall clock.**_

" _ **It's already 5 pm if you didn't notice before."**_

 _ **Sasuke was a bit shocked at the amount of time he wasted on playing video game. Crap..blame Naruto for this addiction.**_

 _ **He closed his PSP as he got up to sit beside her. He blinked for a second before he furrowed his eyebrow and Sakura gave him a questioning look.**_

" _ **How did you get inside in the first place?"**_

 _ **Sakura snorted at this as she took out her rough sheets and book from the bagpack.**_

" _ **Your brother was kind enough to show me the way."**_

 _ **Sasuke mentally groaned at this. He could only imagine the amount of imbecile thoughts brewing in his devilish minds..**_

' _ **He will torment me later, no doubt.'**_

 _ **He shrugged his head as he saw Sakura already set to work with doting out some important points in the notebook.**_

 _ **A sly smile spread across his handsome face as it was a perfect opportunity to exert his plan.**_

" _ **So..when is your birthday?"**_

" _ **Excuse me."**_

 _ **She cocked her head as she narrowed her eyes at him.**_

" _ **You heard me. "**_

" _ **I did. But I don't understand the relevance of this question at this exact time. More importantly, why would I tell you?"**_

 _ **He shot her a lazy smile as he perched backward on the couch while playing with his fountain pen.**_

" _ **I would have guessed we were friends now. It's only natural for me to ask that."**_

 _ **She slided her eyes back to her notebook as she said solemnly.**_

" _ **I can only imagine how many friends you have. You must need a whole diary to keep the note of it."**_

" _ **My memory is pretty sharp."**_

" _ **Sure."**_

 _ **Sasuke gave up when he noticed her disinterested look and decided to work on the damned renaissance period. For now.**_

 _ **The next morning, Sasuke found himself wandering aimlessly around the campus of konoha high with a guitar loosely perched on his shoulders. He was just returning from his music class when he spotted the pink hair in the ground. It was too easy to spot her. He noticed that she was alone today and slowly walked over to her.**_

" _ **Hey."**_

 _ **Sakura spared him a quick glance as she mumbled a small hi before focusing on her book. Sasuke sighed as he sat besides her indian style and stared at her. After a few seconds Sakura gave up as she looked at him.**_

" _ **What do you want?"**_

" _ **Nothing. I just wanted some quiet place to sit here."**_

" _ **The whole ground is empty. FYI."**_

" _ **Ya, but I thought to keep my friend company while.."**_

" _ **I am not your friend."**_

" _ **Well, I consider you as mine."**_

 _ **She dropped the topic as it was useless arguing over it. She noticed the guitar in his hand as he smirked.**_

" _ **Yes I do know how to play it."**_

 _ **At her sceptical look he merely huffed and put his hands to work on the strings. Sakura hated to admit it but he was good. Damn..**_

 _ **No wonder girls went crazy banshee over him.**_

 _ **He was smart, good looking, and played guitar..It was a big plus. Girls totally dig guys who played an instrument while singing for their beloved…staring in their eyes.**_

 _ **Sakura noticed then she was staring at him all the time as he looked back with same intensity while playing the soothing rhythm. Her face grew hot with embarrassment as she looked away.**_

' _ **Stupid Ino. It was all her fault for giving me that stupid psychology of girls book.'**_

" _ **Are you okay?"**_

 _ **Sasuke asked her with a bit of amusement in his tone as she nodded frantically. That bastard was mocking her.**_

 _ **She quickly put her notebook in the bag as she got up from there. Sasuke stared at her retreating back as he smirked. It won't be long before she will be head over heels for him.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ino was howling with laughter now as Sakura threw her cushioned pillow at the blonde girl while glaring at her.

"Shut up."

She wiped off the stray tears from her face as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Alright. Alright. Geez. I will stop.."

".."

".."

"Sasuke your boyfriend.."

She again broke out in another fir of laughter as Sakura gave up and pouted with her hands across her chest. Ino noticed her sullen expression as she walked over to her and hugged the pinkette.

"Aww..Saku..Cheer up now. It's not that bad as it seems."

Sakura scowled as she buried her face in Ino's arms.

"I still can't believe I could come up with such a lame lie. Now Sasuke will think I am desperate."

Ino patted her lightly as she shifted on the couch.

"You are grown ups now Saku. Besides, you already told him why you lied. There is no need to get so worked up over it."

"This is Sasuke we are talking about. For all I know he could simply go to Gaara and tell him how pathetic I am. He loves to make me suffer."

"If he really wanted he could have done it there itself."

"He was just playing around, after all, who knows it better than me."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **I still can't believe you are doing it."**_

 _ **Karin Uzumaki, cousin of Naruto and one of the friend of Sasuke complained.**_

" _ **I don't see any wrong with it. You are just jealous Karin."**_

 _ **She gritted her teeth as she hissed at Suigetsu.**_

" _ **Of course not. I just mean…That pinky is way below your level Sasuke. "**_

 _ **It was not a hidden fact that Karin liked Sasuke. She have been fawning over him ever since she saw him first at her cousin's birthday. It was due to Naruto that they became friends. She was secretly glad that she was the only female whom he can call friend. Rest were either his fangirls, or in his list of dating spree. She was always jealous of them though, As she have tried to seduce Sasuke many times before but he simply dismissed her. Saying that he preferred them as friends only. But now…she completely lost it when she learned he was fooling around with Haruno for god sake**_

" _ **I still think it's wrong Sasuke."**_

 _ **Juggo, another of Sasuke's friend from baseball team said as Sasuke rubbed his head. Unike Suigetsu and Karin, he was far more sane and good and hated the idea of toying with an innocent girl for some sort of sick pleasure. As far as he have interacted with Sakura, she seemed nice and Juggo was strongly against Sasuke's game.**_

" _ **Will you guys just shut it already."**_

 _ **Sasuke decided that he had enough of their nonsense. They were all sitting in the library hall. Besides Naruto, Sasuke was friends with these three and often hung out with them when his loud mouthed best friend wasn't around.**_

" _ **Karin…I am just flirting with her. Once she falls for me, I will dump her like old piece of garbage.."**_

 _ **He hissed at the red head as she made face.**_

" _ **Sakura is not like those other girls."**_

 _ **It was Juggo again. Sasuke found himself getting frustrated with him as he pinched his nose.**_

" _ **I know her better than you. These middle class girls are all same. They play Miss goody goody shoes aka hard to get, but we all know, they are after money in the end. Just wait and watch, she will be all over me in no time. "**_

" _ **You should then take her to that spanish restaurant on a date. I will gladly foot the bill."**_

 _ **Karin spoke sarcastically as Sasuke smirked at her.**_

" _ **I will take that offer."**_

" _ **I WON'T."**_

 _ **All the three heads turned around to the new source of voice as Sasuke felt his smile vanishing at the sight of Sakura.**_

 _ **She was trembling slightly..in anger perhaps and her knuckles were clenched at sides. She walked towards him as she took his notebook and tore it to pieces before throwing it at his face.**_

 _ **They all got up immediately as everyone in the library turned their attention on them.**_

" _ **What are you doing?"**_

 _ **She glared at him furiously as he moved closer to her.**_

" _ **Why Did you tear off My papers?"**_

" _ **TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A VALUE CLOSE TO THESE TORN PIECES OF PAPER FOR ME. YOU HAVE..ONE HECK OF A SICK MENTALITY UCHIHA."**_

" _ **Mind Your Language."**_

 _ **He slowly seethed as he tried to calm himself.**_

" _ **Oh REALLY. YOU HAVE THE LIBERTY TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE OTHERS. AND I SHOULD MIND MY OWN FUCKING TONE.! I AM NOT LIKE YOUR WHORE OF A FANGIRL WHO IS DYING TO BE YOUR PLAYTOY."**_

" _ **Will You Shutup?"**_

 _ **He tried to grasp her hand as she slammed his hand away from her.**_

" _ **It's a fucking library you imbecile. You are making a fool out of yourself."**_

" _ **NEWSFLASH UCHIHA, YOU ARE JUST AS INVOLVED IN IT."**_

 _ **She then turned her attention to the redhead Karin as she gritted her teeth.**_

" _ **I AM NOT LIKE HER…THAT I WILL FOLLOW YOU AROUND LIKE A PUPPY LICKING OUT FROM YOUR PALM."**_

" _ **Keep Me Out Of This You Bitch."**_

 _ **Karin yelled as Sakura chuckled bitterly at her.**_

" _ **WHY SHOULD I? YOU WERE EAGER TO PAY THE BILL FOR MY DATE JUST A WHILE AGO. WEREN'T YOU?"**_

" _ **Sakura listen. Let's just discuss it somewhere else."**_

 _ **Sasuke tried to reason one last time as he was well aware of the stares of the others around him. If the news of this scene got over at his home he will be doomed. He don't want his father to be involved in any of it.**_

" _ **WHY SHOULD I? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK. YOUR OPINION ABOOUT THE MIDDLE CLASS GIRLS, DON'T SURPRISE ME AT ALL. BUT IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IT'S ONE OF THOSE PERKS OF BEING BROUGHT UP IN THE RICH FAMILIES. "**_

" _ **DON'T BRING MY FAMILY IN IT."**_

 _ **It was his turn to shout as the last sense of patience he have was torn away. No one gets away with insulting his family.**_

" _ **Why? Does it hurt Uchiha..? Did I Touch A Nerve? Don't Want The World To Know How Well Mannered You are, Don't You? What Uchiha's Really Teach their Children.?"**_

" _ **SHUT UP SAKURA!"**_

 _ **He tried to hit her but Juggo came just in time as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back while Sakura who was momentarily fazed pushed on his chest to put distance betwen them. Juggo tried to apologise to Sakura but she simply turned and stormed from there, with tears pouring out of her eyes. She hastily walked outside and rushed to the washroom and collapsed on the tiled floor. Her tears were freely flowing away now. Sasuke have tried to break her in the worst way possible.**_

 _ **He have taken their rivalry to a whole new level today. Their was no way she will ever forgive him for it. Not in this lifetime.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Their you have it folks. The real reason why they hated each other._

 _It is also an end to the flashbacks. From now, story will pace in the presen time itself as this chapter was all about flashbacks. I hope you liked it._

 _Please read and review…_

 _~Sora_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, sorry for the long absence. I have been busy lately. Btw, I was just going through my stories and I realised that I wasn't satisfied with how they turned out. Especially onyx and jade. I wanted to make it an intense love story. So I am going to rewrite this fic again. Basically have the plot figured out before starting first chapter. For my other stories well, I may or may not continue them depending upon circumstances. I want to give my everything to this fic and focus on one work at a time.

Thanks to everyone for sticking by and reading. I hope you all will give the same amount of love to it's new version.

This story will be deleted when I will post the first chapter of my new fic. It should be out in a day or two.

Sorry for leaving you all hanging. I hope I can satisfy you with my new work.


End file.
